


Bourbon Night

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and alcohol are generally non-mixy things, but River is insistent she'll need the drink later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourbon Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bourbon Night  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Teen  & Up  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy and alcohol are generally non-mixy things, but River is insistent she'll need the drink later._  
>  **Author's Notes:** Set post Chosen, no comics, for Buffy. Set post Angels Take Manhattan for Doctor Who.

"Drink up, sweetie." The glass was placed firmly on the table before her, clinking against the smooth surface, and there was a _look_ being directed down at her. Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"You know that me and alcohol are kinda non-mixy things, right?" She pushed the glass back toward the other woman- or at least, she _tried_ to. River, apparently, had other ideas, because she kept her hand on the tumbler, preventing the blonde from rejecting the drink outright. "No, really- believe me when I say this is a bad idea."

"And believe me," River told her confidently, "when I say you're going to need this."

"And why exactly am I going to need alcohol?" Her eyebrow arched even higher in question, only to be met with-

"Spoilers."

"I'm going to hurt the Doctor for teaching you that word," Buffy groused. And then, with a sigh, she picked up the glass and took a quick swig of the amber liquid within- only to choke at the burning sensation it carved down her throat. River laughed, twinkling amusement shining in her eyes, and softened the laughter with a quick kiss to her lips, leaving the aftertaste of pure _River_ to mingle with the alcohol, and the glass was pushed close again.

"You could never," the older woman teased, even as her hint was taken and the slayer choked back another drink. The second one seemed smoother, tinged with her lover's kiss, with the amusement still shining in her direction, and she decided that was probably the intent behind the kiss. Well, other than just kissing her in general, River liked kissing. For that matter, so did Buffy. The diminutive blonde took the initiative this time, taking River by the arm to tug her down for another, deeper kiss, and this time there was a brief battle for dominance. As usual, experience won out, and Buffy found herself bent back in her seat gasping softly, a strong hand entangled in her hair and pulling just enough for her eyes to be half-lidded in pleasure. River reached with her free hand to trail a finger across Buffy's parted lips lightly, smirking down darkly. "Now, now, love. Mustn't be too hasty."

"You call that-" the young woman gasped softly, more from the way that smirk affected her than anything else, "hasty?"

"You're getting ahead of yourself." The grasp in her hair slipped free, and she rolled her neck carefully before the tumbler was pushed in her direction once more. A not so subtle reminder of what she'd already been told to do. For a moment, she considered saying no, tempted by the clear mood River had taken, but then a long, elegant finger tapped the glass and she half pouted and took another sip. Again, it was better this time than before, and she had the presence of mind to be mildly worried that River was intent on getting her drunk.

"So, will the Doctor be joining us tonight?" she asked after taking another drink, and this time there was no almost-gag to accompany the burning of the bourbon down her throat. The older woman smiled, and it was not her happy smile, it was a tight smile, as she reached and sipped at the drink herself.

"He won't be joining _us_ ," she answered, setting the glass back in front of Buffy. There was a pause, then, "he will be joining _you_."

"Aah." Well, that might explain part of the mystery. "Timeline wackiness ahoy?" It'd happened a few times before, River leaving before the Doctor arrived, sometimes even before the Doctor arrived with her in tow. The entire thing would've given Buffy a headache if it was her own life, but it wasn't, it was River and the Doctor's lives, and they usually tried to keep the craziness of it away from her. Something about her Slayer-ness that tended to interact oddly with Time as it was, no need to tempt fate.

"Yes." The single word was soft, quiet, and laden with something like pain; Buffy's head jerked up to look at River, but then it was gone, and the not-quite-human, not-quite-Time-Lady was giving her an impish look, already moving on. "If you finish your drink within the next minute, you'll be rewarded."

"You're on." With an expertise learned from Spike centuries ago, Buffy knocked back the remainder of the bourbon. River's eyes darkened with amusement and mischief, then she was beckoning the blonde into the bedroom, and all worry about the Doctor's upcoming visit was forgotten for the moment.

It wasn't until long after River had left, when the Doctor arrived on the arm of a younger River, both of them somehow broken, and Buffy was left to pick up the pieces when River left yet again, that she realized why her lover had been so insistent about the bourbon.


End file.
